To The Final Countdown
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Shikamaru Nara was reborn as an immoratal son of Aphrodite and Apollo. He has a new life, a new identity but his destiny is to find that golden haired girl from his memories. The girl whose eyes reminded him of clear skies and smiles warmer than the sun


**Summary:** Shikamaru Nara was reborn as an immoratal son of Aphrodite and Apollo. He has a new life, a new identity but his destiny is to find that golden haired girl from his memories. The girl whose eyes reminded him of clear skies and smiles warmer than the sun

 **Story Prompt:** how about a one shot or story as shikamaru is reincarnated as the immortal son of both Apollo and Aphrodite.. and percy Jackson is a female but reincarnated as his once lover female Naruto.. _**-gmilena123**_

 **Warning:** implied sexual context (het,homo & incest), genderbending, foul language, hinted crossover. If you don't like any of those then please do not read.

* * *

 **BOOK I**

 **NARUTO**

 _Sometimes your past would not just let go_

 _There are memories that you should not have remembered_

 _You have a new life, new face, new identity_

 _Apparently, the Fates are horrible bitches_

* * *

 _ **Starting the countdown...**_

1

The first thing he knew was that he was different from the 'him' of his memories. First, he was stronger (the strength of one beyond mortals). Second, he bleeds liquid gold (Ichor, the blood of gods). Third, he had a different set of parents (the dove and the lyre). Fourth, his given name was not Shikamaru (He was Anasztaz but not). Fifth, he grew up fast(two weeks and he looked like a teen). Sixth, he was not a plain brunette (His hair was gold like _hers_ , sky-blue eyes like _hers_ ).

Anasztaz was a very odd one, born from two Olympians but not exactly a god. He was only an immortal with the presence of a god but the wisdom of soldier. The memories were strange in how it made him feel melancholy for the blurred faces calling him Shikamaru. Then there was the golden girl whose face he could see knew her. He loved her. She was so familiar but she makes him so very confused (nostalgia, grief, despair, happiness, love, hope, numb)

She was important but he did not even know her name but he knew…. He just knew that he would see her again.

Anasztaz… no Shikamaru just knew

2

He wondered if anyone remembers that his name is not Shikamaru but as he thought of the gods and their ways, he found it too troublesome to care.

He asked his parents once if they knew about his memories as the name they gave him alludes to that fact. Apollo just said it was how the Fates dictated. Aphrodite claimed it was his journey to true love.

The golden girl from his memories was a loud, bright and troublesome woman but she was his woman. Shikamaru thought that his so called parents were more troublesome than her anyways. Then he rethought his judgement and reminded to himself that the Fates were the most troublesome lot.

3

He liked Artemis and she to him but they both acknowledge that whatever attraction they had was only respect. Orion took too much of her heart and Shikamaru was still loyal for his golden girl. It occurred to him that he only liked Artemis because she reminded him of _her_. It would be unfair to both of them to start a life together when it is based on lies. Shikamaru was not his second set of parents.

So whatever relationship they had died before it started. Both were grateful in the end.

Artemis was happy with her Hunters. Shikamaru sighed in relief and wondered around the world. As much as he liked Artemis, she would become a troublesome wife especially as he was still in love with the golden girl of his memories.

4

He missed her that girl from his memories. He could hear her laugh (loud, obnoxious and so very alive); he could feel her skin (scarred, soft and toned); he could taste her kisses (salty sweet which was unique in her). It was agonizing waiting for her when his memories of her were so clear and vivid. He missed her, longed for her, needed her, wanted her and gods above she was his everything.

It was agonizing wait especially when her image so sharp and lively. Shikamaru began seeking company of courtesans and women of similar reputes. They were not satisfying but he imagined that they were _her._

It was _she_ whom he kissed and caressed; _she_ who moaned and screamed her name in painful ecstasy; _she_ whom he made love with.

For a while, it was enough and bearable.

5

In his defense, he had all eternity and immortality made people bored. Shikamaru, despite his lazy and indifferent attitude, was a highly curious creature. One day he asked to himself _'How does it feel to make love with Love?'_

He had sense and moral not to do it with Aphrodite because gods forbid it… she was his mother and it was so wrong to make love with your mother. At least that was what Shikamaru reasoned because he knew that Aphrodite would be _very accommodating_ in satisfying his curiosity. Well… that was half the reason. The other half consists of Aphrodite's husband and lovers. Enough said

So Shikamaru turned towards the other Love

It turned out that Eros himself was rather curious. The god of love was a rather intimidating figure despite his beauty which Shikamaru found unsurprising considering who Eros's father was. Still, Eros was his mother's child. He was god of love but he knew that love was intertwined with lust. Not to mention even Eros was curious on how it feels when men to put it bluntly have sex with one another.

It was not a one-time incident though.

Eros and Shikamaru found it intoxicating, rough and aggressive. It was interesting how they battled on who would top. They stopped when Eros found his wife and it was safe to say that nobody ever knew of their affair.

Eros and Shikamaru were not the type to air their sex lives unlike their breathen.

6

Shikamaru felt that strange but compelling pull when he was wondering around a busy village and found a dirty scrawny boy in a cage. He pulled away, thinking it was too much troublesome to deal with mortals. Shikamaru's ethics had become skewed after spending his time with people.

Yet as he tried his best to move to another town, the image of the the boy sketched into his mind. Shikamaru did not know why he was fixated with the boy when he did not even know him.

Then he paused.

He re-evaluated on his casual dismissal of the boy when Shikamaru remembered that even he looked different in this life. If he had changed, would it not be different for those reincarnated souls? He was so caught up with the _her_ from his memories that he did not consider _her_ change. With a curse, he went back to the village only to find it too late. By that time, the boy died from beating and starvation from his master.

Shikamaru found that this was one of his greatest regrets.

7

This time, Shikamaru was careful not to ignore the strange pull. It led him towards a young lovely blind girl with flowing hair and kind smile. She looked innocent and pure that Shikamaru found it hard to approach her. He spent most his time in his self-imposed exile and his brief interactions with mortals were with those of questionable morals. He found it hard to conduct himself in a modest girl… much less a chaste priestess if her clothing gave an indication.

It turned out it was the girl who made the move first. She introduced herself as Iola and it was there that Shikamaru found how different Iola was from the _girl-from-his-memories._ Iola was soft-spoken, demure and sickly. However Iola was also stubborn and warm much like _her._

The two of them shared touches and kisses but never beyond. Shikamaru found that Iola was a priestess of Athena. Considering the goddess's reaction to Medusa and Poseidon's fling… Shikamaru would not take chances with Iola's safety. There was also that one time where Shikamaru beat the goddess of wisdom in a _friendly_ game of riddles. Athena was a very prideful goddess and she hated to be defeated.

He let go. Iola had made him so happy but he did not want her punished for her relationship with him. A year later, Iola died. Shikamaru still wonders if it was his fault somehow.

8

Shikamaru felt another pull and this time it was a young man, wearing rags and weary eyes as he was forced into prison. It was eerily reminding Shikamaru of the other boy he ignored during the first pull.

The young man was scared, Shikamaru could see it even with how he tried to hide it. The pained but determined eyes brought a lot of similarities with the-girl-from-his-memories. That same fire intrigued him but unlike the-girl-from-his-memories and her other incarnation, Shikamaru would not allow this one to die in vain. No, he would not. The first one, he ignored too caught up with the she-from-his-memories. The second one, he left her without an explanation as he believed he was shielding her from Athena's wrath. This incarnation, Shikamaru was determined to show his love. It was inevitable right? Shikamaru was in love with the girl-from-his-memories, he should love her incarnations too.

With that decision, Shikamaru befriended the young man by setting him free.

The young man was wary but that was to be expected when a well-off stranger wanted to befriend a prisoner. But the young man was starved for affection that he latched to the first person showing him kindness. And that person was Shikamaru.

The boy had no name or if he had, either he forgot it or discarded it. Shikamaru called him Kou.

Kou as his name implied brought happiness and light in Shikamaru's world. The immortal had not realized how lonely he was until Kou came. Kou was different from the women and even Eros. This was love. Eros was Love but Shikamaru only sought him out for curiosity and an effort for satiation. With Kou, it was different.

Shikamaru loved him. He loved how he touched and enflamed Kou's naked trembling form, making the other one writhe in pleasure. It was utter perfection and content.

One which was not meant to last

That one time, Shikamaru left the other boy to his own devices. That one time which proved Shikamaru how cruel the Fates can be when he saw his lover's mangled violated body.

So cold….so still…. Dead

He was angered and he cried death to those who dared take his lover away from him. Shikamaru cursed and raged at the unfairness of it all. His power lashed out towards the nearest thing it could.

 _Mount Vesuvius_

It was a terrifying thing as lava flowed into town. The deafening screams and wails of fear by people as they tried not to be buried alive. Shikamaru never heard anything but his own grief over the loss of his lover.

He lost her once again

And it hurt

9

Shikamaru was sent to Hades as punishment. For a while, he brooded. Hades, despite being gruff, was sympathizing with his situation. Then Shikamaru finally thought of opportunity. If he was stuck in the Underworld for an unspecified number of times, he might as well make use of it.

He asked Hades to let him see her. Per usual, Hades refused.

Shikamaru begged, pleaded, appealed and even asked Persephone's help. Either from annoyance, pity or a mixture of both, Hades finally relented. The god of the dead allowed him to talk to a soul imprint of her from her first life.

Shikamaru was so happy when he saw her. She was a transparent shade and was not really her but an imprint of memories but Shikamaru was happy nonetheless. He finally remembered her name

Naruto Uzumaki, she was his Hokage but more importantly… she was his wife, his friend and his lover.

Finally, time run out and she had to disappear but she managed to say how she loved him and wished for his happiness with whoever he choose.

Shikamaru would always love her no matter what form and he had eternity to wait for her.

10

When Shikamaru finally paid for his crime (he still thought that Zeus deserves more of it, that hypocrite.) he gained an unwanted companion in the form of a very orange fox.

A fox with nine tails glaring at him. Naturally, Shikamaru glared right back.

How did this demon get here anyways? He and Shikamaru never got along. Kurama, the fox shared his sentiments and bemoaned how was the glorious him tied to a lazy ass who had just luck out being his _sister's_ lover.

The two of them spent their time bickering, fighting and arguing before they came to a truce. They both cared for Naruto so they can at least tolerate one another.

11

They found her latest incarnation in England fighting what seemed like thieves with only a stick. Her reddish-gold locks was messy and she looked tired but her brown eyes seemed to take on a golden hue as she faced grown men three times her height and weight. She was scary, Shikamaru had to admit and much to his pleasure, the fox spluttered and muttered _'Kushina reborn'_

Her name was Madeleine Cahill, she was a spirited and determined young woman with a big heart. Aside from her calm demeanour, this was the closest incarnation that matched Naruto's own. Though the excitable slips and a developing verbal tic when she was stressed had made him reconsider how scaringly similar the two were. Shikamaru married her after revealing their past. She was an accepting woman and accepted that a part of him would love Naruto greater. She loved Shikamaru but familial obligations and her promise to her mother was also greater. The two (well three if you counted Kurama) were happy together. Kurama and Madeleine were thick as thieves in 'pranking' her wayward family.

She died an old woman but content with her life and filled with hope for her family. Shikamaru, still looking youthful as ever, and Kuruma were given her blessing to look for his happiness even without her. The two moved on

12

It was during a war that Kurama and Shikamaru found her dead amongst the ruins of a Japanese house. She was a small child and they never knew her in this life but they mourned regardless of that.

War was really cruel and the Fates even crueler.

13

Naruto was born a man this time in a mafia family with two older brothers and he wanted to be the boss. He was ruthless, vicious and vindictive and his actions reminded Kurama of Naruto's darker half… but there was desperation in his eyes. Desperation to be acknowledge, to be visible in his family.

Shikamaru and Kurama both wondered if Naruto had succumbed to the village's hatred, would she become this petty man who would do anything to be recognized with his existence?

Maybe, maybe not

So the two decided, this 'Naruto' would not be willing to be with them and when 'Naruto' died in the middle of his machinations, they let it be. For Kurama, it was to free 'Naruto' from the shackles of hatred. For Shikamara, it was just him being selfish. This incarnation of Naruto would not be willing to compromise just as Madeleine had nor was he willing to accept Shikamaru wholly as Kou then he was willing to wait for few more years.

Let it not be said that Shikamaru and Kurama did not try to sway 'Naruto' but the other one was stubborn and immovable that they had no choice not to interfere.

14

Two decades and a half years later, Shikamaru met Percy Jackson and knew just there that this one he had been waiting for.

Too bad the Fates had to be suck by being a cockblock about it.

* * *

 **A/N**

Book II would be Percy and Shikamaru's relationship of course; just as how Book I explores Shikamaru's relationship with various reincarnation of Naruto.


End file.
